1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a health accessory for toilets, and particularly concerns a toilet seat lifting aid which may be easily secured to the underside of the seat. The lifting aid includes a circular lifting element that is rotatable about its central axis for minimizing abrasive contact with the user's legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cleanliness and sanitation of bathrooms is deemed important in virtually every civilized society. In practice, however, bathroom fixtures and especially toilets quickly become unclean through ordinary use in both private bathrooms and public restrooms. Moreover, it is not reasonable to expect that the toilet will be cleaned after each use.
The toilet seat, for example, is an item that must often be handled from one use to the next. To lift the seat, the user must grasp the side of the seat by inserting his fingers between the bottom of the seat and the top of the bowl so that the hand can make sufficient contact with the underside of the seat for raising the latter to an upright position. In some instances, and particularly in commercial or industrial settings, the hinges of the seat may be somewhat stiff such that a firm grip is necessary to raise the seat.
Unfortunately, there is a well known tendency for liquid waste and moisture to cling and accumulate on the underside of the seat. Moreover, the bottom of the seat as well as adjacent top regions of the bowl may harbor germs and represent a breeding ground for microorganisms that can cause bacterial, viral and other types of infectious disease. Such highly unpleasant and unsanitary conditions, however, are not normally noticed until after the seat has been handled.
It is well known that thorough cleaning of the toilet tank, bowl and seat at frequent intervals can reduce the possibility of disease transmission. However, the underside of the toilet seat is all too often ignored, especially when the bathroom is given only a relatively cursory cleaning. Consequently, a solution to these and other problems would be highly advantageous.